


Muke get a kitten

by Effyouluek



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effyouluek/pseuds/Effyouluek
Summary: Hello! I wrote this for the Lovely @Michaelaskittens on tumblr, it originally started out as a blurb, but turned into something bigger hah.I thought you all would enjoy, or I hope you will, this is the first official Muke fic I've written, and I'll be posting more here from now on.





	

Luke was walking home from his job at in the mall when he walked by the local pet shop, he stopped to look at the pets in the window, quietly saying hi to the puppies and kittens that jumped up on the window.   
Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket so he pulled it out seeing a text from his boyfriend Michael, 'someone literally just threw a large iced coffee on me, now I smell like Carmel coffee and I'm fucken cold.' Luke frowned at his phone 'I'm sorry babe. I'll be sure to cuddle you so much when you come home' He sent back then put his phone away. 

Luke stood there for a second then decided to get a kitten and surprise Michael when he got home, so Luke went in to buy a kitten and everything he'd need to take care of it. 

Luke got home and let the kitten run around the living room a bit till Michael came home, then Luke put it in the bathroom just before Michael walked in the door. 

"Babe?" Michael called as he walked in, "I'll be there in a sec." Luke called back holding in a laugh at the kitten, Luke ran out to Michael on the couch "hey Mikey, you okay?" Luke asked as he walked into the room, "yea, I am now." Michael said as he made grabby hands for his boyfriend, Luke walked into Michael's hands then Michael pulled him down onto the couch, making Luke laugh till their lips connected.   
Luke pulled away, "do you wanna go change into your PJ's? Then I'll give you your present." Luke said rubbing Michael's hip, "I really think I should take a shower." Michael chuckled, Luke pouted "can you just put them on then I'll give you your present, then you can decide if you wanna take a shower?" Luke spoke softly, still pouting, "alright I will, just for you lil bub." Michael said as he pulled Luke's lip down with his thumb, making Luke smile then they kissed before Michael got up. 

Once Michael was out of the room, Luke got up and ran towards the bathroom, but Michael was at the door just barely opening it "mikey no!" And the kitten ran out of the room as Michael jumped he yelled "what the fuck?!" The kitten disappeared into the next room "what was that?" Michael asked loudly pointing to where the kitten disappeared, Luke shuffled his feet "that was our new kitten." Michael's jaw dropped as a smile grew on his face "you got us a kitten?!" Michael said excitedly instantly going to look for where it went "yea, and I was gonna surprise you with it, but now it's ruined." Luke pouted following Michael. 

"I'm sorry bub, but didn't you think I'd go to the bathroom when I got home for work?" Michael asked chuckling and looking back at the boy following him, "I don't know, I guess. I just wanted to surprise you and make your day happier." Luke confessed, Michael quit walking and turned back to Luke "Lukey, you make my day happier every time I come home to you." Michael said sweetly as caresed the side of Luke's neck, making Luke blush.   
Finally they found the kitten, Luke picked it up holding it close to his chest, it was a brownish orange tabby kitten, "what'd you name it?" Michael asked as he scratched behind the kittens ears "I didn't, it's a gift to you, you get to name it." Luke said handing the small kitty over to Michael. 

Michael held it close under his chin as he walked into the living room, "hmm" Michael hummed as he thought "do you have any suggestions?" He turned to Luke asking, Luke thought for a second "scratches?" He suggested "nah, that's so clichè." Michael sat down with the kitten, and Luke came and sat down wrapping an arm around Michael. 

Michael layed down against Luke, as the kitten got situated on Michael's tummy, Luke chuckled "look, he Likes your tummy almost as much as I do Mikey." Luke said leaning his head on Michael's, "oh whatever, you just like eating peanut butter and chocolate off my tummy." Michael teased "what? That was one time, and that's not the only reason I like your tummy. Even though it was fun to eat peanut butter and chocolate off your tummy, and other places." Luke considered, Michael laughed "hey what if that's what we name him?" Michael looked up at Luke "tummy?" Luke said confused "that'd be a we-not tummy you butt, peanut butter." Michael cut Luke off, Luke smiled "peanut butter?" Luke asked with a chuckle, "yea, I think it's cute." Michael said proudly, petting the now sleeping kitten, "okay, his name's peanut butter." Luke kissed the top of Michael's head, as he reached to pet peanut butter. 

"Lukey?" Michael spoke up after awhile, "yea babe?" Luke responded "did you get everything we'll need for peanut butter?" Michael asked still petting the kitten, Luke chuckled "oh man, I totally forgot to get the peanuts!" Luke joked, "Lukey" Michael said annoyed and fondly, "yea, I got everything for peanut butter." Luke spoke into Michael's hair, "thank you, bub. I love him." Michael looked up at Luke poking his lips out for a kiss, Luke kissed him "you're welcome babe." Michael continued to pet peanut butter till he fell asleep all cuddled into Luke happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for the Lovely @Michaelaskittens on tumblr, it originally started out as a blurb, but turned into something bigger hah.  
> I thought you all would enjoy, or I hope you will, this is the first official Muke fic I've written, and I'll be posting more here from now on.


End file.
